


Enclosed Spaces

by twilightscribe



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Challenge Response, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being chased by a maniac with a drill isn't Henry's idea of romantic. Alex/Henry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enclosed Spaces

**Title:** Enclosed Spaces  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill  
 **Pairing:** Alex/Henry  
 **Rating:** **nc17**  
 **Prompt:** Accidental stimulation or Blindess [ [Original Prompt](http://cheesecakery.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=44658#t44658) ]  
 **Words:** 1328 words  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill, it's the property of Konami and whoever else was involved with it's development and release. I am only borrowing the characters and such and am in no way associated with them; because if this is an indicator... yeah, let's not go there.

 **Enclosed Spaces**

  
Henry wasn't exactly sure what had led to the current situation, just that he was a little confused. Well, scratch that; he was _**more**_ than a little confused.

Not that he was complaining.

Being stuck in a broom closet with only Alex – who was a very attractive young man – for company while they hid from the crazed judge with a drill might not have been the best time for him to get a hard-on, but it didn't seem like Alex was complaining about the situation either, so Henry figured they were in the clear for the time being.

And it had all started relatively innocently enough; although, that was considering the situation that had lead up to this in the first place, and Henry was pretty sure it wasn't normal but the adrenaline was kicking in and – _oh my fucking god, where did he learn to do that?!_

Let it be said that Alex was damn good at making sure Henry couldn't finish a thought coherently with those _**extremely**_ talented fingers of his; fingers that were currently wrapped very firmly around his cock and jerking him off with a dedication that was very impressive. Well, not so much when Henry thought about how Alex had believed he 'd been a solider, only to find out he'd been locked in a mental institution for the past several years – but Henry is almost as fucked up as Alex is, so it works out.

One of them needs to wear the pants in this messed up relationship of theirs, and it certainly wasn't going to be Henry; it doesn't matter if either of them have some mental issues.

But back to the situation at hand and how it had started innocently enough.

When Judge Holloway had come at Alex with the drill all the while ranting about how his not dying had fucked over the entire town of Shepard's Glen, Henry had done the only thing he could think of and managed to knock her feet out from under her with the foot that they hadn't quite managed to lock in place with the shackles. The fact that she'd been threatening him with the drill too had completely escaped his mind at the time.

Last time he looked into small towns for a place to live. He'd gone from one hell hole right into another – talk about out of the pot and into the frying pan.

With the crazed judge down for a while, Alex had managed to get him out of the remaining shackles and then they'd booked it like high hell out there since neither of them were armed, and facing down a deranged mad woman armed with power tools wasn't their idea of fun.

The closet had been the first thing they'd noticed, so they'd crammed themselves into the small space without thinking about the possible problems that could go along with it.

Such as Alex's knee being wedged between Henry's thighs or how in an attempt to keep the door closed, Henry had grabbed Alex's cock through his pants. _**That**_ had probably been more awkward, but then Henry had backed off, stuttering and embarrassed and suddenly really glad that it was pitch black in the closet because that meant that Alex couldn't see his bright red cheeks.

“A-Alex...!” Henry's not sure how long they've been stuck in there, but he's pretty sure that the danger is gone now and that they don't have to stay in the fucking closet, but he's too turned on to care much and – _**fuck**_! Alex is far to good with his hands.

The thumb of the ex-soldier's hand flicked over the head of Henry's cock as he arched into the hand and pressed down on the thigh still wedged between his legs; he knows he's pretty much begging Alex to fuck him – screw the fact that there isn't enough room and that there are other things he should be worrying about – without having to use words.

Apparently Alex gets the message, because he looks up from where he's been leaving all manner of hickeys and bites on Henry's neck to look up at the other male and smile – and fucking hell no man should be able to smile like that while jerking another man off in a broom closet! – before taking his free hand and pressing two of the fingers to Henry's lips.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Alex is telling him to do.

His lips part and he's sucking on this fingers like he would Alex's cock if he had the fucking room to be able to do so – _if we get out of this alive, remind me to pay him back_ – and his tongue is paying each one such attention that Alex lets out a husky moan against his neck before biting down on a particularly sensitive spot.

It's so unexpected that Henry gasps and nearly inadvertently deep-throats Alex's fingers; and if it wasn't for the fact that his knuckles stopped him, he would have.

When Alex deems the fingers sufficiently wet enough, he pulls them from Henry's lips. Then they're teasingly dragged across his balls before Alex finds his ass and is pressing inward with a confidence that is surprising and makes Henry where just where the hell he learned to do this sort of thing.

And it hurts a bit and feels strange because fuck he hasn't had sex in so long, but he just pushes outwards against those fingers and then they're buried inside of him and Alex doesn't waste time and starts pumping them in and out of him and curling them and frowning against Henry's neck when he doesn't find what he's looking for and his hand never ceases it's constant stroking.

Henry doesn't think that he can last much longer.

But he stops thinking about that – in fact he stops thinking altogether – when Alex's fingers finally find his prostate and he can't help but reward the other man with a moan that sounds something like his name as he pushes himself against those fingers, letting out a disappointed groan when they pulled back a little, only to have to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming when Alex pressed down on that spot – _**hard**_ – and then continues to mercilessly attack it as his other hand continues jerking him off.

And Alex is smirking against his neck, and Henry can't seem to keep himself from whimpering slightly when he finally, _**finally**_ comes hard in Alex's hand. And then just sort of slumps back against the wall and Alex's thigh as the other pulls his fingers out of his ass.

“I didn't think you'd be so vocal,” Alex remarked, he examines his hand in the dark before lifting it to his lips and very tentatively licked at the cum there; it's not something he's done before so the taste is a little foreign to him and not all that pleasant.

Eventually he just wipes his hand on the wall behind him and the mop that's propped up against it and is digging awkwardly and painfully into his back. He's not sure what he's expecting from Henry, but it's not reciprocation since they've got something that they need to do – he'll collect on that when it's done and they're safe and he can pin Henry to something that isn't the dirty wall of a broom closet with a psycho stalking after them.

Henry's panting and his voice is still rather breathy when he finally finds his voice, “Hah... I haven't... you know...”

“Seriously? We'll have to do something about that when we finally get out of this shithole.”

How Alex can be so damn cheerful and optimistic at a time like this is something that Henry doesn't really want to understand but is glad to have nonetheless.

 **FIN.**

Forgive me if characters are OOC or in any other way not like they are in canon... I'm not too familiar with Homecoming, but SH4 is probably my favorite Silent Hill game... I just wanted to write this cause it seemed like fun.

I should be shot; it's filled with weird rambling.

Twilight.


End file.
